Written in the Stars
by elven-faerie.aerowin
Summary: COMPLETE! ONESHOT! ToFuu! But seriously... I'm bad with summaries. SUMMER. A GAME OF BLACKJACK. ASTROLOGY. AND TOFUU GOODNESS! PLUS, RECCA'S THOUGHTS. AND SOME SUGGESTION INSIDE,hahaha


Title: Written in the Stars

Summary: Blechh~ I'm never good with summaries haha… Summer. Black jack. Never ending fights. Astrology.

I haven't written, or finished a story in a long time forgive me if there are flaws. As for grammar and spelling, I tend to have mistakes. So, sorry in advance. But enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What now, Mikagami?" Fuuko taunted the pokerfaced man in front of her. "You know you can't win against me."<p>

"Don't be too full of yourself, Kirisawa. After all, this is only the third round." He looked at her eyes with no trace of emotion. He could read her easily. Her eyes shifted directions; her breathing became heavier as the tension increased.

"Heh, I've got a twenty. It's a miracle if you got a twenty or a twenty-one." She smugly said. "You only have a nine, who knows what you have in that other card."

"I'll be hitting another card." He said, as he placed the new card beside the nine of hearts.

"A queen!" Fuuko rejoiced. "It's impossible you'd get a card of two. After all, there are only four cards of two in a deck."

"Don't get too excited. We haven't opened the other card yet." Tokiya interrupted her songs of glee, as he picked the card from the table.

It was weird seeing Tokiya with a troop of monkeys, ehem, his only friends in the entire universe plus Yanagi. He can't stand being around them, but he eventually learned through the years. In fact, Yanagi offered them to stay over at their family's vacation house, just on the outskirts of town. Everyone, including Mikagami Tokiya, decided to tag along just to escape from the summer heat. But today, was an exception. It was only a few hours after noon and the sun was still high up in the summer sky. They decided to coop themselves inside the house with the air-conditioning unit at full blast.

While Yanagi was in the kitchen baking a cake for snack, the others were casually lounging in the spacious living room. Tokiya and Fuuko were playing a serious game of blackjack; Domon was wrestling with the Akita dog in one corner, while Recca comfortably lay on the mauve-coloured sofa. Though, something was awfully wrong about the scene, something odd and hard to believe in.

Recca has his nose stuck in a book all afternoon. In between the silence, they would hear him chuckling, out of the blue. Whenever they would ask him, he just waved them off and told them, "Don't mind me. It'll happen all day long."

And, yes. It did happen over and over again. They just shrugged it off, but it surely was disturbing.

"It's impossible." Fuuko said.

Tokiya looked at her as the card faced up. "Impossible, right?"

Fuuko's eyes grew bigger than usual. "It sure is! You counted didn't you?"

"No, it is something called luck." Tokiya explained.

The card had big black number twos at the corners, making him the winner of the round.

"Cheater." She fumed at her defeat. "Let's play once more, I'm sure you cheated, and you won't win again."

"No, it's called luck." He pointed out while shuffling the worn out deck of cards.

Recca suddenly roared in laughter, as he looked at Fuuko and Tokiya.

"Don't mind him, remember?" Domon chuckled as he noticed the sudden uproar from Recca. "Bet he's reading some porn."

"It doesn't look like it…" Fuuko disagreed. "There's no picture at all, it's all text and some graphs."

"Hm, maybe he's learning some new moves." Domon joked. "Yanagi sure was hot-headed this morning. Maybe he didn't do it right."

They fell into a fit of laughter, except Tokiya, of course.

**Recca's POV**

_Drop dead gorgeous. _Obviously, she is.

_Egoistic._ Mhmm… sorry.

_One of the kindest people you'll ever meet._ Yep, especially with that fight with Fujimaru.

I looked at Fuuko and Mikagami seriously indulging in a game of blackjack. Everything written pointed out to Fuuko. She is egocentric, but nobody would mind especially with those curves of hers. Well, she has a better body that Yanagi. Erm, never mind. I still love my princess the most. I looked at the book again and continued reading.

_Loves games… if she's your lover, try a game of…_

I tried to stop from laughing but I couldn't. The author just cracks me up, especially with this suggestion. I bet they were grunting, definitely disturbed, but I don't care. I love this book, and I'm making sure I won't forget that small tip. Yes, I'm reading an astrology book, specifically for Leo… I am one, of course, that's why I'm reading it. It came across my mind that Fuuko is one too. Just for fun, I'm reading the ones for females too.

I continued reading, ignoring the fun time Fuuko is having with Domon and Mikagami. I bet they were making fun of me. I came across the chapter about relationships. I browsed the chapter look for Leo and Pisces. FYI, Yanagi is a fish. Astrologically, she is. I am right… right?

Let's see, let's see. Aha! There it is.

_A leo man and pisces woman has great compatibility. _We sure do! I knew it, astrology is always right.

_She tames the lion but she also allows him to do anything he wants. _That is the Yanagi I know. She can control me and all that, but I'm free to do anything. But, all I do is for my princess.

Let's read some more.

_But since she lets him do anything he wants, a Leo man can easily hurt her oh-so sensitive heart. His dominance will keep on bothering her, leaving her vulnerable due to her passivity, not because of stupidity. But, it's true; it's okay leaving such mad man._

Okay, this is getting out of hand.

"It's true. Don't deny it…" my conscience says in my mind.

It did hurt her though, back in the competition. It was also my fault too. Oh, geez. I'm letting astrology get the best of me. I guess it's better to skip this now. Lemme check Fuuko's.

"Looks like I won again." Mikagami boasted.

Fuuko refused to accept defeat. "I know you cheated."

"Prove it." He challenged her.

"Fine! Let me be the dealer." She suggested confidently.

"Do monkeys know how?" he teased her.

"See? You won't let me be the dealer, that way you couldn't count." She concluded.

"If you see it that way, I'll let you be the dealer then." He finally agreed.

_This couple might be the MOST stubborn of all couples. They refuse to hear each other points of view, unless one gives in because he's too tired to argue… or the party admits defeat. Another would be, he would refuse to answer, so as not to damage his ego for accepting defeat… and keeps silent or walks out. Both are dominant… in ego, in stubbornness and in looks._

That clearly is the most absurd thing I have ever read because it's all… TRUE. All these years of observing, whenever they argue, Mikagami usually gives in because he's too tired to argue. He barely admits defeat, I wonder if he ever did admit defeat. On the other hand, Fuuko is the one who usually accepts defeat. Ego-wise, they do think only about themselves most of the time. Especially Mikagami, or he doesn't just show his wee bit of concern or else it will totally drop his cold exterior. It's also obvious since they barely admit defeat, ehh… except Fuuko. But she does look for ways to win the argument. Again, Fuuko is drop dead gorgeous and Tokiya is the ladies' man. Doesn't ladies' man mean that he's the type of man women love? Uhh… never mind.

_This couple will need a fridge full of ice cream or a pantry of one-step chicken soup, since they will have loads of fights to look forward to. He wants romance, she wants the fire. Hold your stinger (of course, I can't say hold you horses, since you are a scorpion, not a Sagittarian) since this lioness doesn't like kissing in public, even if you think other girls love to show off their men. _

I pity them. Too bad they don't have great compatibility like I and Yanagi have. Good thing she is a fish, not a scorpion. But Fuuko, don't forget you have me, if Mikagami hurts you, you have me. No, I'm not gonna fool around with her. I'll be her… uh, her… crying shoulder, the friend to lean on, that's it! But, I think it's the other way around. He will be the one hurt. Nope. BOTH of them will be hurt. Definitely they are a match made in hell.

_But don't worry a lioness and a scorpion is a match made in heaven on the bed. Everything will be forgotten once they had their sexy time. So don't forget the game I suggested, -wink wink-. The lioness loves praise and the scorpion loves…_

"Curves."

"Mi-chan, is that all you think about?" Fuuko raised a brow.

"Well, about you?" Tokiya backfired. He picked the book from my hands and searched for a certain word, phrase or sentence. "Praises?"

Uh oh.

"Yeah! Uh… no." she replied. "In fact, I love intensity."

"You actually believe this stuff about astrology?" Tokiya chuckled.

"I do!" I replied, and same with Domon.

"I'm not asking you monkeys, I'm asking the other monkey." He replied.

Why, can't he just say: Why don't you believe me instead? That I love you for who you are?

Nope, that won't happen. But I bet that's what in his head right now. Poor, egoistic introvert.

"Yeah! It's been right all along." She defended.

"Oh really, even this part of you being egoistic?"

"…" she breathed heavily. "I'm going to my room."

And the author is right. There we have it folks, a proof that astrology can also be right.

Fuuko already reached her room. I didn't follow her, I just knew by the sound of the door banging. Tokiya rubbed his temples with his fingers and sighed, "I'll go talk to her…"

"Hey, it won't work." I said confidently. "Settle it with your… sexy talk and your… body."

He raised his brows, as I tried to suppress my laughter. He ignored me and started walking out of the room. I then remembered what the guru said. What game was it? Ah…

"Try a game of strip poker for foreplay." I told him as I got the book from his hands. "She'd love it."

He looked at me with those icy blue eyes of his, and continued walking. Of course, someone like Mikagami would like to settle things by word.

I sat down again and continued reading. Yanagi went in with flour on her face and a delicious looking cake on her hands. "So what did I miss?"

"A lot." Domon said.

"Yeah, you missed a lot." I confirmed.

She placed the cake on the coffee table. "I'll get the coffee and tea first. By the way, where's Fuuko and Tokiya?"

Mikagami went back in, his face down low and went towards Princess's direction… only to pick up something he left.

The cards and the chips. The poker chips.

He immediately went out of the room, careful not to look at me. As soon as he went out, I couldn't help it anymore, but to laugh loudly than I ever did that day.

"Hey, you really need to visit the doctor Hanabishi." Domon said. "You've been laughing all day."

"Don't worry…" I said. "You'll soon know why."

* * *

><p>Fin!<p>

That's it guys! Haha, I had fun writing this since I'm still pretty inspired by the Skype conversations I had with the other ToFuu whores! You know who you are, ahaha… I'm thinking whether there should be a part two… a steamy part two. But I don't think I can do it. So anyone can do a steamy part two. Haha, involving the strip poker! It's a must!


End file.
